


Broken Beyond Repair

by SimplyCrazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCrazy/pseuds/SimplyCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you go back from the point where you build your whole life around a person who might never love you the same? there is no return button, there is no rewind.</p><p>what do you do when that person decides its over? Just how do you go back?</p><p>but you see there is thing about love, its way too damn hard to give it up, even when it starts falling apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To break A hero

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in a way to help the plot bunnies for Thinking of you to start again, this is in a a way incomplete but it is a bit more defined in my mind, since I'm stuck with re-writing Thinking of you, there is that huge block that just wont move and I can no longer see where that story should go, hopefully this one will help me move on

"What is love?!!"  
"Harry.."  
"Answer me this! what is love? if this is how it is, then.. then I- I do not want it! I did my best, I tried, I kept on trying to be better!"  
Harry took a deep breath then looked back at Hermione  
"I did all that I could, but I wasn't enough Hermione, I just was not enough"  
Harry's eyes were tingling with tears, and he tried to stop them from falling, they were attending a celebration in Malfoy Manor, and Harry attended it thinking it was just like all the other celebrations, but this one had announced Draco's engagement to Astoria Greengrass, and Harry was simply devastated.

He thought his relationship with Draco had only hit a bump in the road when Draco had come into their apartment announcing they should break up, after all he had done this before, but looks like it really was the end for them.  
"Harry let's just leave the manor and go to my house, we will have a cuppa, you have had way too much to drink, please just let us leave here before we create a scene"  
"Don't I have the right to create a scene?! we have been friends with Draco since our first year in Hogwarts Hermione! and I started going out with him in our third year, we have been in a relationship for twelve years Hermione! Don't I have any right to object?"  
The tears Harry had tried to stop from falling were now running down his cheeks, and he started wiping them furiously with the back of his hands.

The door to the balcony was opened and they both stared at the Ron as he closed the door behind him.

"Mate I can't keep on entertaining those idiots, you need to jo- Blimey Harry you alright?"

"No he isn't you idiot! Now Help me find a way to get Him out of this manor before anyone notices us"  
Hermione screamed at her husband, and started moving toward Harry  
"So you are fine with what he is doing?!! You are fine with him marrying someone else and leaving me behind!?"  
"Harry, You broke up two months ago, and you didn't go after him, you just continued your life as if nothing happened, aren't you going out now with Padma Patil!"  
"NO DAMMIT!! I only left Draco alone those two months cause he always complained that I never gave him time to think, and I would always rush after him, he said that's what annoyed him about me, I- I only went asked Padma to act as my date, I hoped I would make Draco jealous, and then.. and then he would come back to me, you both know how much I love him, How could you ever think I would really do something like that!"

"Oh Harry.." Hermione sighed before she continued " well we still need to get you home, and we will talk about this once you're sober"  
Harry Let Hermione guide him from the balcony to a door right before the ballroom, He never wants to be sober, he knew it will hurt even more, and he didn't think he could survive that pain. He just let his friends guide him through the Manor and into an apparition point, where he apparated side-along Hermione and they got to Grimauld Place. Once they were there Hermione guided him to the kitchen where he and Ron sat together and Hermione started preparing tea.  
"Harry.. I know how this-"  
"You know nothing Hermione, and I hope you never ever get to know this feeling, before you guys I never had anything, you Ron Draco and Pansy were my best friends, you gave me a reason to go on, I never knew my parents, but you guys became my family right from the start, with all of you I had a reason to smile, but Draco became more, much more than I could ever imagine, I love him, he gave me strength, he gave me hope, I cannot survive without him, of that I am sure.."  
Harry closed his eyes trying to stop his tears, but his heart was clenching painfully and he re-opened his eyes to a vision blurred by tears  
"I know that Draco loves me, I know he has his own version of feeling for me, but I love him to the point I do not exist without him, and I don't ever think that we loved each other the same way"  
He stood up on wobbly feet and pushed away Ron's hands that were trying to help him "Do not tell me that I can move on, when you build your whole existence around a person, and then have all that crushed to pieces in one single moment then you can come to me"  
Harry started moving to the stairs, his friends watching his back as he moved "You know, I really hope he is happy, I know it will hurt me, Oh god I know it will, but I wish him all the happiness, I hoped I would be that happiness, but who am I kidding I was nothing but a tool for war, that had reached its expiration date"  
with that Harry headed to his room and both Ron and Hermione kept staring at each other "Hermione, we need to speak to Draco, I can't let Harry suffer like this"  
"I know Ron, I don't think even Draco thought this would happen, we who had always went around protecting Harry from everyone who would hurt him had finally managed to break him"  
"Why don't you text Draco with that muggle mobile phone and tell him we need to talk about Harry"  
"Yeah I should do that, why don't you go check on Harry while I try and text him, though I doubt he will reply, with the party and all"

"Yea I will"

Ron went upstairs to check on Harry but as soon as he opened the door to Harry's room he ran inside and started screaming his wife's name

Harry was lying on the floor his body starting to cool, Hermione got to the room asking what had happened, and her eyes widened after seeing Harry.  
" He has no pulse Hermione!! I'm apparating him to St. Mungo's! follow me to there"  
Hermione nodded quickly and watched her husband disappear soon she too followed him, and thier night was spent with tears locked in their eyes watching healers come in and out of the room Harry was taken in.

It had been 5 hours and now it was almost 3 A.M when Hermione's phone buzzed and she checked it to see a message from Draco  
"Sorry for the late reply, but the party went longer than I thought it would, How is Harry? hopefully it wasn't too bad? I'm still thinking about what to say when this is all over? He is going to hex my ass off!"  
Hermione cursed the day they had thought about this idea, and was about to reply when a healer came out and was heading to them  
"How is Harry? is he alright?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley we tried our best, but Mr. Potter's magic is completely shutting his body off, so we had to do a stasis charm on him and put him in a magical coma, we almost lost him twice in there, his magic is trying to kill him , faster than we can heal him , we still don't know why, and as much as we hope our stasis can't hold for long, we will be monitoring him closely for now and see what happens"  
"When can we see him?"  
"No one can for the time being Mr.Weasley we don't want any outside magic to effect him, but we will see later on, it would be better if you go rest for now and come back in visiting hours tomorrow" The healer nodded at them and Hermione hugged her husband crying when the healer left "What have we done Ronald?! what have we done?!!!"  
"We have to contact Draco, he needs to know about this" Ron spoke gravely and helped Hermione to sit on the chairs close to them, and his wife started Dialing Draco's number with trembling hands, and soon Draco's answered "Weasley, your husband better not be butt dialin-"  
"Draco.."Hermione was trying hard and failing stopping herself from crying  
"God Hermione what's wrong?! is Harry alright?"  
"Draco! Harry he- he is in St.Mungo's we had to rush him here, Draco.. Harry is dying! and it's all because of us!" Draco Hung up the phone and soon enough they saw a frantic Draco running towards them "Where is he?!is he in this room?!"  
Ron stopped Draco from going in "Let me go WEASLEY!!"  
"No Draco, they're not letting anyone in because they don't want any outside magic effecting him, we have to stay outside"  
"How the hell do you expect me to stay outside?! He is - my "  
Draco looked at Ron with desperation "I need to see him! what happened? why did this happen?"  
Hermione spoke up in a sad tone "Harry was devastated, I don't think any of us realized how much he would be affected, we always joked about how Harry would be the one to always be able to go on no matter what, he would always laugh with us, but oh how wrong we were, Draco, the healer said that Harry's magic is killing him, they don't know why or how to stop it, so he has been put on stasis for now"  
"This is my fault, I- I did this to him!"  
"No Draco, we all did this to him, you need to go back home, don't forget the mission"  
"FUCK the mission Hermione, I can't leave him and go home and pretend nothing has happened!"  
"You can and you will, we will let you know if anything happens"  
Draco stared at Hermione who was staring back at him with determination, he sneered at her " No way in hell am I leaving Harry's side till he wakes up" with that he headed to the chair on the opposite side and just sat there staring at the door.

Time passed hours going by, soon it was ten in the morning and still healer would go in and come out with no news at all. Pansy Parkinson was soon seen walking to them in her healer robes she headed toward Draco and slapped him without any words  
"I warned you, I told you that you shouldn't do this, that it would Hurt Harry! but still you all thought he was simply unbreakable, and now look what you have done! I will make sure none of you can get into that room for a very, very long time!"

"Pansy, no please! I have to see him, we- I didn't think this would happen!"  
"of what use is your regret? It won't help him now!Just go all of you go and do your missions!"

with that she headed inside Harry's room and Draco sat on the chair his hand covering his face while he sobbed.

Pansy looked at the bed, her friend was on, she looked at his charts again, hoping it would be different, but it all was the same.

Will Harry ever be the same? Yes they had gone through a lot together, but maybe this is for the best? maybe this is what Harry needs, a chance to forget all the pain, a chance to start all over again, a chance to be free, she had seen him break a bit by bit every time Draco decided he would go on one of his dangerous mission and decided he an Harry should take break and enjoy their freedom, Harry knew Draco slept with people while on his mission, and Harry tried to brave it out, "I'm the one he will always come back to, right?" he would always say that with a trembling smile. and Pansy would just hold his hands tightly and curse Draco to hell and back.

In their first year in Hogwarts, Harry had accepted Draco's friendship, and he made Ron and Hermione see how good Draco was and soon enough the five of them became the best of friends, Pansy was the first to notice that Harry was physically abused, she stood by him and didn't tell any of their friends since he begged her not to, he was the main reason she became a healer, and she was his reason to become one too.

Their second year wasn't any better, Zabini's mother had managed to slip a book that ended up in Ginny Weasley's hands and soon she was controlled by Voldemort, though in that year, they all realized that Harry was mistreated back at home when Ron told them what happened and how Harry was locked up when he tried to get him.

Draco was pissed, oh he wanted to go and curse the Dursleys, but Harry had calmed him down, and told them that his friends had finally made him feel what it is like to have a family. They all had tears in their eyes and soon, Harry became a family member to all of their families.

Pansy shook her head at the memories and go closer to Harry's bed, the stasis has been removed, but she requested that no one would be told until they are sure of everything, but Pansy knew after seeing all the tests done on Harry, she had a feeling she knew what will happen. Once Harry wakes up he will have no memory at all of them, it has all been wiped, much more stronger than an obliviate, magic can be scary sometimes, and Harry was one with very strong magic, he was their hero after all.

She will give him a new beginning, a place to start in, a new life, where not even his friend's can get to him, after all they proved to be the ones to truly hurt him, though this just proves how much Harry loved Draco, to the point he can no longer live without. This can't happen again, Harry will be safe, she will make sure of it.

She gently touched his bangs and got them aways from his eyes when they started fluttering open, he stared at her in confusion, and she smiled gently at him. He started looking everywhere and panicking "it's okay Harry you're safe, don't worry"  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in hospital"  
"what? why? what happened? are my aunt and uncle here?"  
Pansy took a deep breath and started "Just calm down Harry, can you tell me how old you are?"  
"I'm - I'm ten years old"  
"Oh.."  
"Well Harry dear, you don't have to worry about your aunt and uncle for now, those mean people will never hurt you again"  
Harry's eyes widened "but..!"  
"shh it's alright dear, I promise you they will never ever hurt you again"  
"but how..-?!"  
"ah how did I know ? well why don't I sit and tell you hmm?"  
Harry nodded slowly at her.  
"well then Harry you had a bit of an accident, and I happen to be your best friend"  
Harry's eyes widened "but - but you're a grown-up"  
Pansy smiled "well so are you Harry" she gently held his hand and stared into his eyes "You see Harry, in this accident you lost your memories, and now you only have memories of when your were ten years old and younger" Harry gasped "So I'm grown-up? I- I am free? I- don't live with my aunt and uncle anymore?"  
"No you don't Harry, you live happily with your friends, and you are healer too!"  
"A healer? what is that? is it like a doctor? like you?"  
"yes it's just like a doctor but with magic!"  
Harry Gasped with huge grin in his face "I knew it! magic is real, they told me I was a freak, but-but I knew magic is real!"  
Pansy laughed happily at Harry's excitement "Yes it is, and yours is so powerful, and you use it heal all those injured and in need" Harry smiled at her " so we are friends?"  
"Yes the best of friends actually" Harry held Pansy Hand excitedly, and she conjured a mirror with her wand in the other Hand "Wow, can I do that?"  
"Yes and so much more! now do you wanna see how you look"  
Harry nodded his head excitedly, and once he saw himself he gasped "I'm old!" Pansy laughed at that and Harry just laughed along with her "Do I have many friends?"  
"Uh - you know what Harry, I really have to go and make my rounds, so how about I finish them and then we can come and talk about everything?"  
"But I don't want to be left alone"  
"a lot of other healers will be coming to check on you, you won't even realize time has passed by the time I come back, so don't worry, I will try to finish fast, alright?"  
Harry nodded at her, he really was confused, all he remembered was the Dursleys leaving him to clean and watch the house while they took Dudley to the zoo, and now he is actually a grown up, he always wanted to be older and leave the Dursleys, but he really hoped he could remember everything.

Pansy got out and there she was faced with her friend's worried faces  
"Harry woke up .." She saw their eyes filling with happy tears and they were about to speak, so she raised her hands to stop them from asking anything "Harry doesn't remember any of us, his has no memory of the past fourteen years, when we stopped his magic from killing his body, it actually had a side effect of wiping his memory of what was causing him pain, I don't think he will ever get his memories back, and honestly after all of your stupidity I hope not, I want him to start clean, and not depend on anyone, I want him to build his life on his own, around himself and not around his lover, he was way too consumed by loving you, and now he has the chance to be free, and I'll be damned if I let anyone ruin this chance!"

"You're asking us to stay away from Harry? to let our friend go?!"Hermione spoke up hysterically  
"No Hermione, I think what she is saying is that we can be friends but not like before, and for me to never be in a relationship with Harry, right Pansy:  
Draco looked Pansy in the eye "Thats right Draco, you will always be my best friend, but I watched you hurt Harry way too many times, and I just let it go, but this time I won't, I will protect Harry, you all overestimated him, it was me who always had to see him cry after every single time you go to one of your mission and you decide to take a break from your relationship, and go fuck whoever you want while Harry would stay here broken and sad, you can be friends yes, but I will never let you be more than that, I will never let you hurt Harry Again"

Pansy pushed through them "I will finish my round and you all should go take a shower, then I will let you all see Harry"

with that Pansy left the group staring at each other helplessly.


	2. New old friends?

Harry was staring at the window by his bed when he heard the sound of the door opening, he looked at it, and smiled when he saw the girl named Pansy, she seemed like a nice person, and made him want to get his memory back fast. she was soon followed by three other people, two guys and a girl, he stared at them in confusion, were they his friends too?

"Hey Harry, How are you feeling?" Pansy said while walking closer to his bed   
"I'm feeling a lot better, though there was a bit of a headache earlier, but the doc- umm healer told me it was fine, though he did give me something he called a potion! it didn't taste good but the pain went away"  
"That's good Harry! well I did tell you I would come and visit after my rounds, but I also brought our other friends! This is Hermione Weasley, and her husband Ronald Weasley, and this one is Draco Malfoy"  
she pointed at them while introducing them, and Harry smiled politely "Hello my name is Harry - umm uh sorry, you already know that don't you" he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him while tears fell from her eyes "Oh Harry, I'm so Glad you are alright, I was really worried about you!"  
Harry sat their motionless at first but then his right hand moved to pat her on the back "It's alright, I'm better now, though I'm sorry I don't remember any of you, but I will try my best to remember! so please don't be mad!"  
Hermione let go of Harry, and just looked at loss of words   
"Harry dear, we will never be mad at you, you are our best friend, we can never be mad at you, if anything its-"

"Well Hermione enough with the dramatics now, let Harry meet his other friends too" Pansy interrupted Hermione from saying anything else.

"Hey mate, umm, Oh bloody hell I'm never good in these stuff"  
Ron just headed toward Harry and hugged his friend tightly "I'm glad you are alright Harry, I never wanna see you like that"

Harry gave him a small smile, then looked at the last person who just stood there looking at the ground. Harry wondered what was wrong with the blond guy, who Pansy called Draco, which was a really weird name to Harry, but he just shrugged then looked at Pansy "Pansy, I have been trying to remember anything all this time, but no matter how much I try there is nothing, it's totally blank, what's wrong with me?"  
"uh Harry" Pansy took a deep and sat beside Harry on the bed.  
"The healers here have been trying to look for a way to help, but you see the accident you had, managed to totally wipe your memory, while we could work with people who suffer temporary amnesia, yours isn't, yours is as if you never had these memories"  
Harry's eyes widened "I'm never going to remember?!"  
"You never know Harry, we are still researching, so now you just need to rest, and we will work together to help you learn the things you need for now"

"But I-I hate this feeling, it feels so empty in mind, it isn't just in my mind, it's -"  
"Harry I'm here for you no matter what, and I'll help you through this, I already went and asked for some off time, and once you're out of here, both of us are going to France, you always wanted to go see it, but you never had time, you told me you saw a picture of it as a kid, and you always dreamed of going there"  
Harry's eyes sparkled happily "yes! I saw it last year.. um when I was nine that is.. uh can we really go there?"

Draco's eyes widened at the conversation between Pansy and Harry, it wasn't she who Harry told about wanting to go to France, he told that to Draco, and Draco had wanted to take him there, but he never had time to, due to his schedule as an unspeakable, he told Pansy that once, so she would help him tell Harry's boss that he would take a vacation, and Draco would surprise Harry by taking him there, but then he was assigned a new mission and they never got to go.

"Excuse me I have to leave now, I'm really glad you're alright Harry" with that Draco left the room immediately.

"Is something wrong? did I say anything wrong?"  
"Don't worry Harry, Draco is just too busy these days, he got engaged yesterday!"

"Oh" Harry just kept looking at the door where Draco left and then looked Ron and Hermione, and saw that they were glaring at Pansy "what's wrong?"   
Hermione shook her head "Nothing you have to worry about Harry, all you have to do now is get better, and everything would be great" she smiled gently at him then stood by her husband.

"Well I think it's better for both of you to go now, and let Harry rest"  
The room got quiet and Harry didn't know what was happening, but he knew that Ron and Hermione were mad for some reason, but he chose stay silent, right now for him, its just as if he met them for the first time, he did not remember anything about them, as far as he knew they were just strangers for now he at least, he really wanted to remember.

"Pansy is right we should let you rest, though we will be back later to check on you Harry"   
Hermione and Ron hugged Harry one last time, and as soon as they left, Pansy let out a sigh  
"Is everything alright Pansy?"  
"Yea, Everything will be, I am not being a good friend to any of them now though.."  
"and why is that?"  
"Because they pissed me off, so you Harry Potter better never get on my bad side!" Pansy was jokingly glaring at him, and Harry shook his head in mock Horror at her "I would never!!"  
"Well they will be even more mad at me after this! I already scheduled a port key for us to take us to Paris, and already talked to Healer Gellard about leaving for awhile, so now we just have to walk out of here"  
"Portkey? what is that? and umm shouldn't we have told Ron and Hermione and um Draco? about this?"

"Ah, a portkey is an object that can transport you from one place to another"  
"Is it like a car?"  
"oh no, umm the word I should have used was teleport, we can easily get from here to Paris in matter of seconds!"

"Wow, I can't wait to remember everything about magic!"  
Pansy tried to not flinch when he talked about remembering "well alright then lets go"  
"now?"  
"Yes now Harry, I already asked Kreacher to pack your bags, and have it sent to where we will be staying in Paris"  
"But what about the others?"  
"Harry, for you to get better, you have to stay away from them for now.."  
"Why? they are our friends, aren't they?"

"Yes Harry, they are, it's just that right now you need to be away from them, for you to be better, you need to be away from them, beside I will be with you there, and I'm not going to leave you alone"  
Harry nodded slowly at Pansy, he didn't know why he needed to be away from them, but he learned from his relatives, sometimes its better not to argue, so he just gave up and let Pansy help him to get out of the bed, then he got dressed and soon enough, they were both touching what Pansy called a portkey.

and off to Paris they went.


	3. is it better to leave the past alone?

seven years have passed

Harry and Pansy had both been living in Paris all that time. Harry had given up on trying to remember and went on with trying to re-learn. Pansy always told him that this was his second-chance at life. She would never tell him how he was, she would just let him do everything his own new way, she helped him with finding a professor to start learning magic again, it wasn't hard at all, the professor told him that it was because while his mind had forgotten everything, his body still remembers all.

Though this time through he didn't feel like being a healer, and has now finished his training to be a curse breaker. Pansy always encouraged him to go through with it, she had a resumed working as a healer but in France this time, so that she would stay beside Harry, and help him.

Sometimes he got annoyed with her, she would never tell him anything about the past, he truly wanted to know, but still she would never say anything. He recently discovered that he was actually gay, and that was why he wasn't talking to Pansy now.

She had been trying to hook him up with girls she knew in her work, and never informed him of the fact he was actually gay!  
Was she hoping that his sexuality would disappear with his memories gone? and this time he thought something was wrong with him! He never had any interest in any of the girls, they were all beautiful,smart, and totally not his type or so it would seem.

He had jokingly mentioned to her a week ago that maybe she should hook him up with guys instead, and she actually flinched at that, and when he asked her what's was going on she tried to change the subject, but he wouldn't let her this time! this was something huge! 

 

a week earlier---  
"Pans, Just this once be honest with me please!"  
Pansy looked at him worriedly  
"What do you want me to say Harry?"  
"am I gay? did you hook me up with all those girls knowing I was gay?"  
Pansy stayed silent for awhile just staring at him helplessly  
"ANSWER ME PANSY, DID YOU?"  
Pansy flinched "Harry, I thought - I just.."  
"You thought what Pansy?"  
"I just wanted to protect you!"  
"Protect me?! from what? you have been saying you wanted to protect me right from the beginning! and I have alway just accepted that and gone along with it, and you know what? maybe I shouldn't have done that! you are not protecting me Pansy! you are just changing me to what you like!"  
"Harry! I would never do that! I really just wanted to protect you, its just that You only ever loved him! -OH hell I shouldn't have said that.."  
"Him? Pansy?! I was in love with someone?"  
The room was quiet, Harry was angry and frustrated, he really wanted to remember "who was it Pansy?"  
"No, I wont say his name! Yes I have hidden so many things from you Harry, but believe me, I wouldn't have if I didn't know they were the reason you were hurt! He was the reason you are in this state!"  
"Did he cast the spell on me?"  
"No,but-"  
"Then no he wasn't the reason I was in this state! You and me both know that it was my magic taking the easy way out"  
"Harry no! I have never known either you or your magic to take the easy way out! you faced everything head on, no matter how afraid you were! you just did what needed to be done. You were a kid who was forced to become an adult way before his time, but you tried to live your life the best you could! You accepted us as your friends, even though me and- Draco were asses, but still you accepted us, you taught us how to be better, you gave me a reason to be who I am! soon enough you fell in love with him! I could always see how you loved him! and that love is exactly what destroyed you! he never loved you the same, you were always in pain because of him, and you know what Harry I haven't seen you this happy for a very long time! so forgive me if I never regret what I did, cause if I had to I will do it all over again!

"Just who was it?"  
Pansy tried to get closer to Harry and he backed away  
"alright, you want to know? it was Draco Malfoy"

"Draco?! our friend?! but he is.."  
"Married? yes Harry he moved on, you wanted to know didn't you ? will what good is knowing that did?"  
"I need to be alone"  
\---

with that Harry got out of the house they were both living in, and till now have been staying in a hotel, he couldn't believe that he was actually in a relationship with Draco! 

Draco used to visit them when his missions took him to Paris, Harry used to think that Draco never liked him since he always avoided going out with Harry anywhere, and would just stick to talking to Pansy, so Harry ended up leaving every time Draco got there to visit.

Now he doesn't know what to make with this revelation, was Draco relieved that he lost his memories? maybe it was better when he didn't know that!

He was on his way walking to one of the local pubs when he remembered the job offer he accepted and signed the magical contract for, and was going to tell Pansy about it before this shit happened, oh hell, he has to find a way to get out of that!  
"FUCK!"  
he scream at the sky then headed back to an alley and apparated to the house  
"Harry?!"  
Pansy came out from the kitchen and ran to hug him  
"I was so worried about you! you bloody idiot! don't you ever do that!"  
"Pansy, this isn't the time, There is something we need to talk about"

"What's wrong?"

"well for awhile now you have been talking about your colleagues back in St Mungo's, and I knew that you missed working there, so when I got an offer to be curse breaker back in the British Ministry of Magic, I accepted it, and I just remembered now! I didn't know at the time that I had that kind of relationship with the head Auror I would be working under!"  
"You Idiot!" Pansy kicked Harry in the shin, which had him hopping around  
"OW!" Pansy just glared at him at first then went and sat on the sofa  
"Please tell me that you have yet to sign the contract!"  
"um, I didn't want you to find an excuse at the time, so I signed it so you would have to come back with me"  
"You are an idiot Harry! who told you I wanted to go back?"  
" and who told you to hide everything about my past?!"  
"Not this again?! I was Trying to do whats best for you!"  
"So was I, seems like we are both idiots who should learn to mind their own business!" Pansy huffed  
"Harry you know there is no way out from that!"  
"Damn it, I was hoping you would tell me there is, even though that was the reason I chose it"

"Well then I have to go make preparations! and so do you! we have a lot of shit to deal with here and back in London!"  
she started to move to the stairs  
"Pansy, I'm sorry that I worried you, and I know you did what you thought was best for me, but there is a limit to how you can change a person"  
"Harry I never tried to change you, I like you just the way you are, and believe me you are same idiot I knew since we were kids, but the couple of years before you lost you memories, I felt as if I lost you, lost your Happy smile, your smile those days felt forced, and most days you were just sad, and now you are back to how you were as a kid, you are back to the Harry I knew! If anything else I only did this to get you back to the way you were."  
"was I really that much depressed?"  
"well I wouldn't lie and say you were never happy, but the times you were happy were so little, it felt as if you never were"

"Alright then, we will deal with this the best way we can, and I'm sorry for this, maybe there we both will be happier? you have always worried about me and took care of me, and I know that you loved working in St Mungo's, so just try and think of it as a good thing, and I will try to think of a how I'm going to work there with the things I know"

\-------  
Back in the Ministry of Magic someone else was dealing with the news of Harry coming back to London

"Hermione he is coming back! How the hell do I work with him?"  
"Just like you normally do with other people Draco"  
"HOW? it's Harry we are talking about? he has no fucking clue about the relationship we had? I always avoided getting close to him in Paris, I knew I would fuck things up if I got close"  
"Draco, you will have to deal with it, you have to deal with it! You have already moved on, you have son! and while you are about to get divorced, you have no qualms about fucking other guys! so just deal with it!"  
"But Hermione!"  
"But nothing Draco! let Harry live his life, he is is Happy now! and I swear if you get close to him and hurt him I will be the one to hurt you!"


End file.
